Fox's Claws Wolf's Fangs
by narutoFMA-LOVER
Summary: What would happen if Jacob Black stumbled upon a cave and was teleported to Fire Country? Read and find out. JacobxHana NarxHina *Getting my ass in gear on this, revamping old chapters and writing new ones.*
1. Chapter 1

A Wolf and a Fox

Summary: What would happen if Jacob Black stumbled upon a cave and was teleported to Fire Country? Read and find out. JacobxHana NarxHina

**AN: Ok so heres the next story. if anyone wants to adopt my other story message me you are more then welcome to. This one should go faster because I know where I am going to go with it, only the first part with jacob will be in first person the rest will be in third person. Also I will not be following the naruto manga!!! Who jacob and naruto are paired with will not be changed or added onto**

The trees blurred into a sea of black flowing around me. My muscles bunched and released in an effortless rhythm. I could run like this for days and I would not be tired. Maybe, this time, I wouldn't stop. I ran for five days before I felt the need to stop and hunt, I thought it was rather strange that no one in the pack had changed but I pushed that thought aside and sniffed the air.

I caught the sent of a rabbit and followed it. The trail went into a strange cave that I had never seen before.

As I went inside the cave following the delicious smell of the rabbit, and followed it deep inside. I came across a giant room with two statues on either side. On one side was a nine tailed fox on the other was a wolf.

I turned back into my human form and started to examine the statues and the room. In between the statues was a circle, I don't know how to describe it but I guess that doesn't really matter. Anyway I walked over to the circle and ran my hand across it. Despite its rough look it was as smooth as glass.

I heard a noise behind my and I shifted and turned to face the entrance the last thing I saw was Sam's face and a blue flash before I woke up in this world.

Naruto Uzumaki heads back from capturing Sasuke Uchiha for the second time and sighed. "Stupid teme you should know by know you can't beat me." He spoke to the unconscious sasuke draped over his shoulder.

The raven haired boy didn't say anything except for the groan of pain that he released every time naruto jumped to the next tree. All of a sudden a blue light filled his vision and he almost dropped out of the tree. Naruto stumbling to a stop jumped down from the tree putting sasuke on the ground and making five shadow clones to keep watch on him as he walked over to a cave from which the strange blue light appeared. Drawing a kuni naruto walked forward cautiously looking behind him every three or so feet.

He came across a boy that looked around fifteen or so _"Same age as me" _ he thought. The boy had jet black hair and he was....naked. Naruto took off his black trench coat and put it over the boy leaving him in nothing but a black tank top and black ninja pants with some black ninja sandals having his kuni pouch on his left thigh.

"_Well I can't just leave him here." _Figured naruto. He went outside and grabbed the Uchiha and brought him in the cave, Naruto had the shadow clones who were guarding the last uchiha go get some firewood and do some hunting so they could eat.

That took little time and soon naruto had a fire going and a rabbit roasting. The Uchiha stirred and Naruto sighed "You're lucky Sakura-chan made me promise to bring you back again teme or this time I would have killed you, and if you pull this shit again I will no matter who tries to convince me otherwise." Naruto growled at the now conscious Sasuke, all he did was glare at naruto and tried to secretly pull a kuni and naruto had a clone bop him on the head and knock him out again. Putting chakra cuffs on the little shit naruto dumped him in a corner in the cave.

It was at that moment the boy began to awake and naruto still not knowing who he was or if he was a threat pulled a kuni and waited as the boy opened his eyes and looked around, the moment he spotted naruto he took up a fighting stance not seeming to mind he was naked.

"Who are you and where do you come from." Asked Naruto in a demanding voice.

"I should ask you the same question, and several others." Said the boy." Naruto seeing no immediate threat and having shadow clones around the cave under a henge put away his kuni and extended his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha."

"Jacob Black." said jacob grasping Naruto's hand but still wary as his instincts told him this kid was dangerous and he knew better then to ignore his instincts.

"Well thats one question out of the way now where do you come from." "Uh Forks, Washington." Naruto cocked his head Forks Washington? Never heard of it. Is that somewhere in river country?"

Jacob gave our blonde jinchuuriki a confused look. "Um ok so this is getting us nowhere why don't you just tell me where I am." Said jacob "Your in fire country Jacob." Said naruto with an exasperated look.

"Could you point that out on a map?" just then they both heard a rustling from behind and around twenty bandits appeared out of the woods. One thing past threw both their minds...._"Oh shit."_

**AN: You like? Send me your reviews if I get some positives stuff about this one I'll start on the next chapter. In the next chapter I'll show you narutos new moves, and things will be different around konoha I assure you R&R!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here it is sorry for such a short last chapter looked larger on word...I'll make this one longer and suggestions or constructive criticism I would love to hear 'em**

**I don't own naruto twilight or anything else I might include in this little tale of mine**

"_Oh shit."_ "Can you fight jacob?" Stated Naruto hoping jacob wasn't just a pretty face and could actually do something.

"Guess we'll find out wont we Naruto." Jacob replied getting back into a battle stance. Naruto nodded and threw a few shuriken at the bandits and pulled a kuni while running at the bandits. Deciding against shifting Jacob tied the trench clock closed and rushed in with naruto.

Naruto clashed with one of the bandits while jacob knocked one that was trying to sneak up behind naruto with a pretty solid punch. Naruto's shadow clones released the henge and started attacking the bandits. Finding that this wasn't having a whole lot of effect naruto and the clones fell back with Jacob and Naruto and a clone started doing hand signs.

"_Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger, now!" _"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Yelled out naruto as he unleashed a fireball the size of a small car at the bandits frying a couple of them but the rest jumped out of the way. Jacob just stood their stupefied that Naruto could do something like that.

"How did you.." He started to say before one of the bandits ran at him with a kuni cutting off his sentence and almost his nose. Dodging and hitting the bandit with an uppercut jacob decided to stay back and let naruto handle this one as it seemed he was out of his league. Naruto's clone finished the hand signs and with a cry of "Magen:Jubaku Satsu!" Three of the bandits stopped dead in their tracks allowing a couple clones to slit their throats.

Naruto pulling back to jacob asked him "You got anything good we can use to take out these bandits I'm a little low on chakra."

Jacob figuring chakra was some sort of energy considered the options and said "Yeah I got one thing we can use, stand back." taking off the trench coat jacob started to shift and before long was in his wolf form. He gave a menacing growl sending a few of the bandits running for the hills and jumped forward slashing at a few of the bandits taking ones arm off and maiming another.

Naruto stood there slightly freaked out as he has not seen a person turn into a wolf before and dispelled all his clones letting himself recuperate from the information download from the clones.

Deciding to let Jacob do the work then try to figure out if he was a threat to him and the village and would need to be eliminated or if he would agree to come back to Konoha and join the ninja ranks._ "I wonder why he hasn't used any jutsu." _contemplated naruto as he watched Jacob tear threw bandits left and right once they had all either ran or been torn to pieces jacob shifted back and put the trench coat back on and tied it closed.

"What are you." asked Naruto. "Um I believe the term is shapeshifter, now you tell me how you can use those...whatcha call em? Jutsus?" "Never seen anything like that before."

"......You're not from around here are you?" Asked naruto giving jacob a 'are you stupid?' look. "Nope." was all he said and naruto sighed. "Look come back with me to my village you wont last to long out here on your own especially if a ninja comes along, we can give you shelter, food, a warm place to sleep. I'm sure Baa-chan can arrange something."

Jacob nodded and said "Ok but what do you mean by ninja and do you happen to be one of these ninjas?" Naruto just sighed and replied "I'll explain it on the way." Naruto went back into the cave to grab the uchiha who was awake again and threw him over his shoulder.

He walked back out to see Jacob staring at the raven haired Uchiha and naruto said "He is the reason I'm out here in the first place now lets get going." and Naruto and jacob started on their journey to Konoha on foot.

About one hour into their journey Jacob started to bombard Naruto with questions "So what did you mean by ninjas? Aren't they those people who run around in pajamas and throw smoke bombs?" Jacob asked and Naruto's eye twitched "First of all" he started "We do NOT run around in pajamas although the smoke bombs are real. Ninjas are squads of people who are put out by our leaders to do jobs of different ranks from D to S rank to earn money for our village. D rank being sort of like civilian tasks including catching a cat" _"I still hate that frickin thing"_ he thought "Weeding gardens and the like." "S rank being incredibly dangerous missions that only Jounin or Anbu should take on."

Jacob nodded and asked what Jounin and Anbu were and naruto replied, "Jounin are the fourth highest rank in ninja society being behind Special Jounin, Anbu, and the Hokage in that order." "To become a ninja you have to go threw the ninja academy if you pass you are ranked a genin and given a jounin instructor. The next rank up is Chunin and then Jounin, Special Jounin, Anbu then the Hokage who is our leader. Jacob nodded soaking up the information like a sponge who lives in a pineapple.** (Sorry I had to)**

"So what rank are you?" Jacob questioned "Judging by your skills you have to be like Jounin or something right? Right?"

Naruto sweat dropped and all but growled out, "No I am a genin." Jacob went wide eyed "Genin?! If your a genin I don't wanna see what the Anbu or Hokage can do." Naruto sighed and counted to ten in his head to cool his anger before speaking again.

"Yeah the council denied my promotion to Chunin." Jacob acting as if he hadn't heard naruto looked around and said, "Wait if your a genin wheres your Jounin instructor?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and answered "Well all the jounin were busy with more important tasks so the Hokage sent a team of genin after this piece of shit here." He said indicating Sasuke.

"Well if he's such a piece of shit why did you guys have to go get him?" Jacob asked being generally confused. Naruto snorted and said "He has the villages last sharingan or copy wheel eye. It lets the user copy any type of Taijutsu, Genjutsu or Ninjutsu." stated Naruto in his best teachers voice.

Jacob replied "Whoa Whoa hold up there Taijutsu? Genjutsu? Ninjutsu? What are those?" Naruto sighed and thought "_I think the academy is going to have its hands full with this one."_ Ninjutsu is a technique we ninja use to control the elements, Fire, Water, Lighting, Wind, and Earth. Like that fireball I used back there that was a ninjutsu called Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."

"Ok" Jacob said nodding, "What about Genjutsu and Taijutsu?" "Well Genjutsu are illusions and taijutsu is really only hand to hand fighting." Stated naruto matter-of-factly.

"Sounds interesting..." said Jacob in a contemplating voice. He snapped his fingers and stated "I almost forgot, what's chakra?" Now Naruto was really questioning this guy sanity and said "You don't know what chakra is....?" Jacob shook his head

"Kami help me, you need to go to the academy my friend." to which Jacob replied "I think I would be a bit over the age limit don't you think?" "....." naruto muttered "Smart ass...." and then burst out with an "Ah Hah!" a few moments later startling Jacob so much to where he almost shifted and naruto suggested "I'll teach you!" with his trade mark goofy grin. Jacob was all for the idea but didn't know if Naruto should be the one to teach him, "Shouldn't we get a jounin to teach me?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Like I mentioned before all the Jounin are all busy and most of the chunin are incompetent." he stated. "Well couldn't they just put me on a team with some other genin?" Naruto just stared at him and said "That little shape shifting thing you did back there isn't normal here, you would probably freak out the genin and jounin and they might label you a demon."

Jacob's eyes widened, "Whoa a demon? Isn't that a little extreme?" he asked and naruto responded "Not for these bastards." with a look of pure hatred in his eyes as he mentioned the citizens of the village.

"Wait so why didn't you freak out?" Jacob asked Naruto who swore under his breath and grinned at Jacob "I'm just more open minded is all."

Jacob gave Naruto a look that clearly stated, _'Do I look stupid to you?'_ and spoke "Open minded? About a guy you just met turning into a wolf? I don't think so. So tell me why didn't you freak out."

Naruto sighed and stopped looking at Jacob and stated "Sorry Jacob I can't I don't know you well enough yet." and Jacob sighed and nodded knowing what its like to keep a secret from somebody because of how you think they will react.

As they started walking again Jacob asked "So where are we going again? Konoha?" Naruto nodded, "we should be getting there pretty soon I think you'll like it, who knows if the hokage lets you stay here I might give you a tour."

Naruto grinned at Jacob and Jacob in turn grinned back. "I'm gonna hold you to that Naruto, but if I do get to stay here where would I live? It's not like I brought any money with me not that I think it would work here anyway."

"Oh yeah...Hmm." Naruto pondered. "Well maybe if the hokage allows you to join the ninja ranks you and me could go do some D-ranks to get you some money, until then you could stay with me. It's not the nicest place around....scratch that its a complete dump but its better then sleeping outside on the ground."

Jacob simply nodded and smiled, "Then its a done deal my friend." he said and reached his hand out to shake Naruto's. Naruto grinned back and shook his hand just as the gates of Konoha came into view.

**AN:There you go tell me how I did, sorry for long wait (I'm a lazy mofo) and the length but I thought it would take to long to make the story 2k words R&R. Now all the review responses will be down here at the end of the chapter :D **


End file.
